The aims of this research are three-fold: 1) to identify aspects of culture associated with variations in breast and cervical cancer screening among Latino and Anglo women; 2) to develop psychometrically appropriate English- and Spanish language instruments to measure those cultural variables; and 3) to validate the instruments and test a theory-based hypothesis concerning the relations between culture and health behavior. The research is guided by an approach to the study of culture originally proposed by the P.I. and associates to investigate the role of culture in psychological functioning and behavior. The instruments to be developed are also expected to contribute to the long-term goal of developing a model that may effectively guide research and intervention concerning ethnic disparities in cancer screening and health behavior, in general, for Latino and other culturally diverse populations. Although the focus is on Latino women, Anglo women are included as a mainstream comparison group to satisfy methodological and practical requirements associated with the comparative study of culture. Participants will be recruited from the population of Latino and Anglo women living in San Bernardino, California, and surrounding counties in Region 5 of the California Statewide Cancer Reporting System. Three distinct methodologies will be utilized: First, the methods for the study of subjective culture will be used to identify specific aspects of culture relevant to cancer screening among Latino and Anglo women. Content analyses of open-ended interviews and focus groups will be performed to identify the relevant aspects of culture and to generate items for the instruments to be developed. Second, conventional psychometric procedures and statistical techniques will be applied to the development and validation of quantitative instruments to measure the cultural factors identified as relevant to cancer screening. Finally, survey methodology and multivariate quantitative methods of analyses will be used to test a hypothesis concerning the relationships among cultural factors, mediating psychological processes, and breast and cervical cancer screening in Latino and Anglo women.